


Unlikely Friendships

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Glee
Genre: kitty!kurt, puppy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Kitty!Kurt didn't have a home until he met Puppy!Blaine. Just a small one-shot about a puppy and a kitten making friends.





	

He was running. He wanted to get away from some dogs that were chasing him. They most likely were going to kill him, probably eat him, too, and he didn't particularly want that. He didn't want to stop, in case those dogs caught up to him. But, his legs ached from the running, his shaggy, brown fur was matted with dirt and soaked through with rain, and he was panting hard, whether it was from fright or from the never ending run.

He took a quick glance behind himself to see if he could still see them. When he realised that the streets were quiet and that he probably lost them, he hid in some bushes that were nearby to get a rest.

After a few minutes, he decided that he should look for some shelter, as the bushes were not going keep him dry from the rain. Not that it mattered as he was already soaking wet, but he didn't want to get any worse.

He started to leave the bush but stopped in his tracks. He could smell something...something that smelt like...food? He hadn't had a proper meal in a while. He quickly looked up and noticed that he was standing in front of a house. He didn't want to steal anything, but couldn't resist going up to the small building.

He found a small ledge next to a slightly open window and perched on it. From where he was, he could slightly see into a room in a gap in the curtains that were hung up in front of the window.

All he could see was a man, who looked quite old from the lack of hair on his head, but he sounded as if he was talking to someone else. Maybe he was just crazy and was talking to himself, just like that man who lives in the alley.

After a small while of sitting he realised he should probably leave, for fear of being caught, and he didn't know what would happen to him if the man in the house, or those dogs, found him here. But, he couldn't seem to leave. The promising smell of food kept him planted there on the ledge.

The sound of the man's voice started getting louder, clear enough to make out what he was saying. "...starting to get a bit cold from that rain. I should close the window." By the time the realisation kicked in that he should leave before being seen, it was too late. The man saw him there on the ledge, frozen still.

Instead of closing the window, like he originally intended, the man opened the window wider.

"Hey, little guy. Whatcha doing out in the rain?" The cat just started on with wide eyes. "You're gonna freeze out here, come on." Before he knew what was going on, he was being lifted inside the house.

The man placed him onto a small couch and turned back to the window to close it. The moment he turned, the cat was tackled by another small ball of fur.

"Hi! I'm Blaine! What's your name?" The ball of fur said with far too much energy.

After a moment, Blaine moved so he wasn't on top of him. Once Blaine had climbed off, he could see him more clearly. Blaine had black, curly fur with floppy ears and a small, wagging tail. Not to mention that he was clearly a dog. But, something about this little, black puppy with rich, brown eyes seemed different to the hounds that liked to chase the smaller animals.

Once Blaine realised he wasn't going to get an answer, he asked again, "what's your name?"

He thought about it for a moment, then remembered that he didn't have an answer.

"I don't have a name."

Blaine looked sad at the statement, but before he could reply the cat got scooped up by the bald man again.

"I'm Burt, and that little guy over there is Blaine. He's very energetic," the man said. The man looked at the ball of fur he was holding curiously before saying, "I don't see a collar. And, by looking at the state of your fur," Burt pointed to his dirty, soaked-through, brown coat, "you don't have an owner. How about we get ourselves a new family member, huh, Blaine?"

From the couch could be heard a small noise, which was probably Blaine trying to bark.

"I thought you'd be happy to hear that," the man turned back to him with a smile on his face. "I think ya need a name, little guy." The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about...Kurt. Whatcha think, Blainers?"

Blaine made the same noise as before, his tail wagging more than it was before.

"Welcome to the family, Kurt." Kurt got placed back onto the couch, right next to Blaine again. "I need to find some food for you to eat. Can't live with a scrawny figure like yours forever."

Burt walked off to the kitchen, and Kurt turned to Blaine, "I've never had a name before."

Blaine snuggled up to his side, "well now you do. Kurt."

_Kurt_. Maybe staying that little longer at the window was worth it. The warmth, the food, and most importantly the kind people here, it really was a _family_ for Kurt.

* * *

 

Not long later, Kurt's stomach was satisfied from having the fullest meal he had had in what felt like forever. He ended up having a bit of leftover meat from Burt's dinner that evening.

All throughout having his meal, Blaine was next to him, his tail having not stopped wagging since he saw the cat come in through the window. When he was done, Blaine bounced over to him, almost knocking him over.

"I'm so excited you're here, I keep asking Mister Burt to get me a friend but he never listens. But now I have you!" Kurt was about to reply, but when he opened his mouth all that came out of him was a yawn; the exertion from the evening finally catching up to him.

"Follow me, I'll let you sleep in my bed with me. It's warm and cosy and really big," Blaine said with excitement as he all but ran out of the kitchen back into the living room. Kurt trailed behind slower, wondering how a dog could be so full of energy. Blaine soon reached the corner of the room, jumping onto a bed, which was indeed pretty big for the small pup.

"Come on," Blaine looked at Kurt with his big brown eyes. Kurt looked at the bed a little sceptical, wondering if he trusted this dog enough to sleep next to him. However, the bed did seem cozy, and he was feeling tired, so after a moment he hopped onto the bed with Blaine. Blaine sat down and so did Kurt, leaving a small gap between them. But, after Kurt had laid down, Blaine snuggled up into Kurt's side. With a sigh, Kurt knew there was nothing he could do to get the dog off of him, so to keep himself warm, he took the opportunity and snuggled into the dog as well.

Just as he was drifting off, he heard he a small voice say, "good night, Kurt." And he just about managed to mumble a reply of, "good night, Blaine" before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

When Kurt awoke, the first thing he realised was that he could smell something amazing. He slowly opened his eyes, and it took a moment for him to realise where he was. _Oh. New home. New owner. New friend._ Wait friend? Was he really friends with a _dog_? _He was nice, though. And that Burt guy wasn't so bad either..._ There was also the smell of fresh food coming from the kitchen. So without thinking more about how he could have made a mistake when he sat on that windowsill, he followed the smell of food into the kitchen.

When Kurt entered the kitchen the smell of food led him immediately to where he ate dinner the night before, and also right into a mop of black fur.

"Morning, Blaine."

Blaine whipped his head around at the sound of Kurt's voice, which made his ears flop around a bit.

"Mornin', Kurt." Blaine's reply was muffled through a mouth full of food. "Mister Burt...left you some food...in that bowl there," he managed to say between chews. "You should eat it fast because...it's real good."

"I can see," Kurt chuckled as he went over and ate his own food.

After only a few minutes, all of the food was gone, and Burt walked in to find Blaine pacing by the back door.

"You wanna go out, Blainers?" Burt asked as he opened up the door. Blaine replied with a small "yap" and shot outside as soon as the door was wide enough for him to slip through. "Weather's cleared up a lot since last night. You wanna go out too, Kurt?"

Kurt looked out of the doorway, and could already feel the warmth from the sun, so he wandered outside after Blaine.

When Kurt reached the yard Blaine was already wrestling with a bone that looked bigger than he was, and Kurt wandered past with the intention to lay down in the sunlight on the grass. However, when he got there something caught his eye. When he turned to look at it, he saw something small flying through the air. _And Kurt wanted it._ He started to run toward it but it flew back the way that Kurt had just come from. _Oh, come on,_ Kurt thought as he ran back the opposite way. After a little while, Kurt still hadn't caught the small flying creature, but he wasn't intending on giving up. He stopped for a small break to see where the thing had flown to, to notice that Blaine had joined Kurt in his quest to catch the creature. He was running around and jumping up to try and capture the thing in his paws. He too took a chance to catch his breath, and then Kurt noticed the small thing land on top of a small flower.

_This is my chance..._

Kurt lowered himself into the grass and positioned himself to leap at the creature without it seeing. He lined himself up, and when he was ready, he pounced!

Only for Blaine to jump into him from the other side and land on top of him with a thud.

Kurt and Blaine laid there stunned at each other until Blaine started to laugh. Kurt, although mad at losing his prey, couldn't help but laugh too, until the madness was gone and replaced with joy knowing that he hadn't had fun like that in a while and that he had made a friend to keep.


End file.
